paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
The Big Bank
The Big Bank Heist is a one day heist in Payday 2, contracted by The Dentist. It was released on June 17, 2014, as part of the eponymous DLC pack and Update #30. The crew must rob the "Benevolent Bank", which supposedly makes the First World Bank from Payday: The Heist look like a "toy store". It can be completed in stealth or full-blown aggression. Assets Asset gage assignment.png|Gage Courier Packages Asset-Risk-Level.gif|Risk Level I, II, III asset-bodybags_bag.png|Body Bags Cost: XXXX$ Req.: Cleaner nade_asset_full.png|Grenade Case Cost: XXXX$ Req.: Gage Weapon Pack #01 DLC Asset-ammo-bag.png|Ammo Bag Asset-medic-bag.png|Medic Bag Pre-planning A new feature introduced in this heist, pre-planning allows the crew to plan out the location and placement of dead drops, keys, escape routes and other useful changes prior to starting the heist. The limiting factor on pre-planning is "favours", each item has a cash and favour cost (between 1 and 8) and the whole team is limited to favours; the number does not scale with difficulty. Items the crew can plan out include escape routes, vault drilling equipment, ammo and health bags and their placement in the bank, key cards, keeping certain doors open, poisoning the guards' food to reduce their numbers, and more. Objectives (stealth) # Enter the bank. # Locate and access the server room. # Start the time lock to open the security gate. # Wait for the time lock to finish. # Use the fingerprint scanner. # Grant access from the security consoles. # Open the vault. # Loot the vault. # Escape (varies with pre-planning). Objectives (aggression) # Enter the bank. # Locate and access the server room. # Get remote access to the computer. # Start the time lock to open the security gate. # Re-wire the time lock. # Restart the time lock and wait for it to finish. # Rotate the crane until Floyd the pig is above the bank. # Release Floyd the pig. # Get the "Beast Drill". # Drill into the vault. # Loot the vault. # Escape (varies with pre-planning). Walkthrough Stealth Entering the bank, the team must find and enter the server room, which requires a card, drill or ECM to open. Hacking the server, Bain will explain a staff computer in the east-side offices must be used to grant access. Interacting with the server makes the said computer beep and display a command prompt, so one player should keep using the server whilst the other player(s) keep an eye out for the correct one, which should have a screen message different from incorrect ones. After finding the computer in question, players should tactfully mask up and control the area, taking care to dispatch cameras and guards. After granting access, a timelock will begin (around 3 minutes), and a call will come through from a Gensec Dispatcher after a short amount of time which the player must answer, similar to GO Bank. If the dispatcher is convinced by the response Bain gives, nothing further will happen. However, sometimes the dispatcher will not be convinced by the phone response and will send two officers to investigate the unscheduled timelock activation. Additionally, Bain can warn of elevators approaching the player's floor: these can contain guards or civilians. Entering the vault area, players must first progress by using a fingerprint scanner on the vault door, and then activating two green buttons in separate areas to start the time-lock. Hacking the manager's computer for the unlock code, players must then enter it into the vault door keypad, unlocking the door's wheel and allowing the vault to be entered. Moving bags carefully, escaping stealthily requires using the van near the building's south-west garage, or the elevator shafts if purchased. Do note that guards will be alerted if they see either the time-locked doors or server room door open. It is imperative you eliminate guards that patrol the both areas to avoid problems. Aggression Once the alarm sounds, the police will arrive in 30 seconds (or with assets, up to 60 seconds for silent alarms). Players must find and hack the correct employee computer to activate access the vault area; the doors are time locked, and the keypad must be reactivated should the police reach it. Finding the right computer to hack isn't very hard. Every time someone interacts with the computer in server room, the correct computer will make a beeping noise and flashes an error message on its monitor. There is no limit to how many times the crew can interact with the server computer, so keep checking if you haven't found the right one. Although do note that it takes 5 seconds to complete the interaction process and the screen will only flash the error message for one second, so at best that will be 1 interaction per computer checked. The interactable computers will always be in the eastern offices. Meanwhile, another player must drop the giant piggy-bank for the next sequence. Once the alarm is sounded, a zip-line can be placed on the roof which leads to a nearby crane. Climbing up to the driver cab, the controls must be interacted with four times, with the last use dropping the piggy-bank and its contents into the central bank area. Additionally, players may need to access a maintenance room on the roof (with a security door), as an additional step to unlocking the time-lock doors, if they have not been unlocked yet prior to the heist going loud. Note that after a minute of going loud The giant drill, named "The Beast", must be carried in three separate bags into the next area. Additionally, each player should use the case of spares to take a part: The Beast jams only when it breaks, and players must repair it with one-use spare parts to resume drilling. After the drill finally breaks through, the vault door must be interacted with, at which point it can be accessed. Note that the process of dropping the pig and carrying of the drill parts will be not needed if thermite was chosen as the method of safe cracking. In which case, find the stashed thermite pack and set it up. Within the vault there will be several locked caged areas (anywhere from a minimum of to a maximum of , the number varies depending on difficulty) - each can hold baggable loot such as stacks of cash or gold, along with safety deposit boxes. These cages can be opened by the keys which can be found in the surrounding area, or alternatively with the keys obtained from the Key Box, which typically spawns somewhere on the map. The cage doors can also be opened by drilling, using an OVE9000 power saw, or with C4 charges. Once the players have secured the needed amount of loot, a minimum of 4 bags must be moved outside the vault and towards the escape marker. The pre-planned escape scenario then plays. Tactics * The mission is best treated as a mix of Framing Frame (Day 3) and GO Bank. By playing stealthily, the pager limit means navigating guards and jumping through a series of very complicated hoops (Framing Frame) whilst working around a huge number of civilians and working against random chance (GO Bank). ** This even applies to going loud too: expect long assault waves of guards swarming from everywhere (Framing Frame) along with minimal cover and, unless an alternative escape is available, prepare to soak a lot of sniper damage loading loot bags (GO Bank). * Though an expensive asset at favors, consider the thermite as an option for stealth approaches. Granted, it isn't of any particular use if things stay quiet, but getting caught means the standard Plan B: charging all the way back to the main bank, climbing to the roof, and beginning the lengthy process of dropping the pig, moving The Beast, and then ''starting to crack the vault rather than starting the burn ASAP. * Unlike other missions, masking up should be done tactfully, and preferably as late as possible; as soon as players put on their mask, most of the ground floor becomes hazardously inaccessible due to very high civilian traffic. Aside from the one player opening the server room, others should remain in casing mode and consider getting the Chameleon skill beforehand to help spot guards and plan ahead. * Guards do not come specifically to investigate cameras destroyed by a player, though they will still sound an alarm if they happen to see a destroyed camera while passing by. * Even if the team plans and agrees to go loud, stealth should still be maintained as long as possible, and players should also get into positions before masking up (so as to be efficient). For example, having whomever is dropping the pig climb to the roof beforehand will mean they can place the zip-line and act sooner, meaning less time spent from the group during the first assault wave. * The OVE9000 saw should only be equipped by the best of teams. Whilst leaving the saw often means leaving several safety boxes, choosing to be one primary weapon short on such a long and difficult heist can mean failure without the right perks and level of skill. * Though ammo and health can quickly become scarce, hunkering down is often the best option before leaving the vault; by waiting out an assault wave to move bags and kill enemies as they funnel into the vault, escaping can be made much easier. * Remember that escape becomes available as soon as the first loot bag is taken, and that the C4/bus escapes require interaction to initiate. Should the current wave end while loot is being bagged or moved, one or two players should run ahead to place the charges or summon the bus, saving the need to wait around with all the bags when another wave is impending. * As the security room spawns near the vault, consider leaving your final pager for the camera guard inside. As cameras can spawn facing the vault or an escape route, and patrolling guards will raise the alert if they spot broken cameras, killing the camera guard can make the final parts of the heist much easier should the team lack the Camera Loop skill. Variations Pre-planning Ammo Bags, Doctor Bags, Grenade Cases, Body Bags and additional Beast Drill Parts can be bought and placed around the bank during pre-planning, this is a major departure from previously as now the crew can precisely select where to place their assets. There are 15 areas in the bank where these items can be placed, only one item can be placed on each point, The number of bags that can be placed in the major areas of the bank are. * 5 on the ground floor * 3 on the first floor * 2 on the roof * 1 in the first-floor vault hall * 5 in the ground-floor vault hall General As with all heists, minor variations exist throughout the map. These include: * The server room will spawn in one of three locations: under the main stairs, eastern side; the staff cafeteria, near the garage; or the upper-west floor, adjacent to the managers office. * A keybox spawns somewhere on the map, containing within it keys for the doors inside the vault. There are 3 potential spawns in the pre–time lock door area of the map, including a spot behind the teller line, on the north wall of the southern manager office (The one without the painting), and the western wall of the north manager office (The one with the painting safe). If it does not spawn in those places, it spawns in the vault area. To facilitate finding it, try the Mark Keybox asset, which will highlight the box with an orange glow. * Keycards can sometimes be found in the following locations; ** On the male bank manager. ** On one of the desks, including those in the management area, and the ones in the two computer areas. It can also spawn in the teller area. ** A painting in the northern manager's office conceals a safe that contains a half-eaten sandwich, and may also occasionally have a keycard. * The time-locked doors will always be in the center of the north wall, but can spawn on either floor. * The computer required to hack the time lock will always be random, and can be on either floor. * Players will always need to access a maintenance room on the roof to bypass the time-lock doors, if the alarm was raised before the time lock ended. * Rarely, after first interacting with the server, the time lock codes may be gained directly from the server, forgoing the hacking of a staff terminal. * The balcony of the upper vault area entrance can vary: the two doorways will be connected by either a u-shape (parallel paths connected at the south) or an r-shape (one path, with a right turn connecting the first door to the second). * Guards and civilians will change patrols between games. * The security room, where the camera guard sits, will always spawn in the vault area (i.e. never in the main bank), but the room's location can vary. * Outside the main vault, the area above the east wall stairs will contain an unreachable balcony, where standard units and snipers spawn. There are three possible spawn locations, referenced as exiting the room with the counting machines; ** Directly ahead/opposite. This is one of the most favourable spots, as the police cannot reliably shoot at any of the possible vault door locations. ** To the left. This is one of the most dangerous, as the police have the longest line of fire and a good view of the area in front of the vault. ** To the right. Another dangerous location, as the police can easily fire down onto several possible vault door spots. Vault The vault door can spawn on the upper or lower level, in different locations, and the vault's internal layout is also randomized; it may be made up of one or two levels, and up to six cages can spawn (can depend on difficulty). The cage doors can be opened by drill, saw, C4 charge, or keychain if obtained. There three ways to break the vault, with two alternate plans should the heist go loud before breaching: * '''Basic - Stealth:' If the alarm isn't raised, players must activate two separate buttons in the vault offices, hack the manager's computer, use the vault door's fingerprint scanner, and then turn the vault door's wheel to open it. If the alarm is raised before the wheel is turned, the vault is permanently locked, and the plan must be abandoned. * Basic - The Beast: The default loud plan, The Beast's parts are concealed within Floyd the piggy bank, which must be dropped into the lobby by crane. Whilst faster than the thermite option, The Beast can break down like all drills; unlike regular drills or thermal lances, The Beast requires the use of the spare parts (provided in the large box) to fix. Additional spare parts can be placed during Preplanning. The beast takes a total of 300 seconds to drill through the vault and is not affected by any of the technician's drill upgrades. Furthermore, while the beast will rarely break down on it's own, 4 repair parts will usually be more than enough for the entire process, the cops will be the main source of it's breakdowns. So keep them from getting close. * Thermite: A stash of thermite can be placed in one of three locations. Whilst the thermite is slower to act, it cannot break or jam like The Beast; the crew need only concern themselves with their own survival after activating, and retrieval is much quicker and easier. Using the thermite costs favors. Escape Aside from the standard plans, there are three alternate escapes available in pre-planning, all of which cost favors. Each escape option has its own advantages and disadvantages, as well as attached cash and favor cost. The escape options are as follows: # Basic Stealth Escape - The Van: 'If the alarm hasn't sounded and players haven't bought '"The Elevator Trick", bags must be moved to the van parked in front of the southwest garage. If the garage door is closed, bags must be thrown from the roof access area on the floor above to avoid an alert, as the main bank is the only other exit. If the alarm is raised at any time, the van will leave and players must escape by other means. Only an option in stealth. # Basic Loud Escape - The Helicopter: '''If the alarm has sounded and players haven't bought another escape, a helicopter carrying a loot cage arrives at the roof, which players fill with loot before boarding to escape. Given the position of the vault and the helicopter's landing site, there is a lot of ground to cover and snipers to deal with, making it a high-risk option. # '''Bus Stop: Using a phone in a vault-area office, a driver rams a stolen bus through the bank wall, creating a hole from the vault area to an adjacent parking lot. Players then climb through the bus to the lot, where the escape vehicle is waiting. Only an option if the heist goes loud. The Bus Stop escape is the most effective loud escape option than the chopper or C4 escape. This is because the "bus stop" is relatively close to the vault like the C4 tunnel route, arrives as rapidly as all other escape options, and does not subject the crew to sniper fire like the chopper and C4 route does. Not to mention the particularly entertaining prospect of ramming a city bus through a wall to escape. # C4 Tunneling: Players use C4 to blow a hole into an adjacent worksite, where a zip-line leads to a dump truck. The crew then needs to load the truck with loot bags (one at a time, using the zip-line), before using it to escape. Loading all the loot is slow due to reliance on the zip-line, and this route is also extremely exposed; a total of 4 snipers will consistently spawn in a building across the street, making it equally risky as the helicopter escape. Only an option if the heist goes loud. # The Elevator Trick: The crew opens an elevator door in the vault area, before making a drop(you can get back up via a ladder in the other shaft) through a revealed elevator hatch. Landing in the basement garage, an escape van waits a few metres away. As the other options draw great attention, this is the only alternative stealth escape; however, it can be used regardless of alarms, also making it ideal for loud escapes (due to its location). Death Wish changes * The number of patrols in the pre-vault area is increased from three to four or five. Bugs *Some players report that the game crashes when the heist starts or when they enter pre-planning. Some of them report that lowering the graphics settings help avoid crashes. *There is an AI pathing issue where civilians will move through walls, refuses to traverse certain parts of the map (the second floor balcony is a prime example). Guards may show up out of nowhere, especially on the second floor, sometimes walking out of walls and has problems detecting a player afterwards. *The key box sometimes cannot be opened, requiring a restart to fix. *Restarting the heist may cause the game to become stuck at the loading screen, which happens more frequent if the heist was bought. *Crash to desktop when going into pre-planning can be fixed by using a keyboard and mouse instead of a controller. * Civilians can sometimes see through the level's geometry, thus making stealth attempts more difficult. * Player can get stuck with no way out behind ventilation unit here: http://goo.gl/srbgop * Sound effects will sometimes not be played if a player joins the game but is out of sync. Restarting the heist fixes this. * Mission objects, such as keyboards for the staff terminal, keycards, and the keybox, are all interactable through walls. Achievements Videos The following trailer was released on June 7, 2014: Big Bank E3 B-roll: Trivia *At the start of the trailer, Hoxton, Dallas and Wolf can be seen wearing The Heat sunglasses, but switches to their traditional Clown masks when Chains stormed in and ended the presumed stealth phase. *The effects of the Stockholm Syndrome skill is demonstrated in the Big Bank trailer, as seen when the central character came to Dallas' aid when the heister was wounded in the shootout. *The protagonist civilian in the trailers is nicknamed "Bobblehead Bob," alluding to his application for a loan to manufacture Bulldozer novelties. He appears in the level as an ordinary civilian, but there exists an achievement that requires the team to lead him to the door of the vault, like in the trailer. *The Big Bank trailer is the second trailer to include features of the Death Wish difficulty. The first is the Death Wish update teaser. *"Senpai-Dozer", a Steam community joke Skulldozer is featured as a bobblehead in the trailer, at 1:11. Unlike in-game Skulldozers, the "Senpai-Dozer" is depicted wielding a pump-action shotgun. *Several people can be seen during the heist to apply for a credit. One of them wants to get the first American onto the Sun. *The Benevolent Bank is in the same location as the real-life Bank of America. They also share some visuals. * Hoxton can be seen wielding the Falcon rifle in the reveal trailer. *The music that plays in the pre-planning menu is a short loop taken from the Payday 2 beta's pre-heist preparation/loadout screen. *"Knock knock!" is written on the side of The Beast. * The amputated thumb that is used to access the fingerprint scanner is of a much larger proportion compared to any other character model's hand in the game. * This is the only heist that features no empty safety deposit boxes. * "Floyd the pig" is the name for the giant piggy-bank that's used to deliver the Beast Drill and its parts. ** Floyd's name is a reference to the English rock band Pink Floyd and their famous "flying pigs" stage props. * Lying around is a toothbrush, which is a possible reference to the contractor or the Panic Room easter egg. * The stock value marquee in the main lobby states that the stock value for Mann Co. have increased by 3.67%. "Mann Co." is a reference to the company of the same name in Team Fortress 2. Also present are the RED and BLU companies, along with several other TF2 companies. * As all of the Big Bank (DLC) achievements involve Big Bank, it is the first pack where all trophies can be unlocked in only two heists; save for "It takes a Pig to Kill a Pig" '''and "Funding Father"''', the other trophies can be unlocked in a single stealth run on Death Wish. * Inscribed on the corner of the vault is "ΑΠΑΤΕ", the Russian name for Apate, an evil spirit representing deceit that was released from Pandora's Box. External Links Watch the E3 interview with PAYDAY 2 Developer Almir Listo and a demonstration of Big Bank gameplay here: http://www.gamespot.com/videos/e3-2014-payday-2-big-bank-heist-stage-demo/2300-6419619/ Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:DLC (Payday 2) Category:Big Bank DLC